


Stop Making Sense

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Erestor explains his relationship with Glorfindel to the King of Mirkwood.  Thranduil doesn't get it.





	Stop Making Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mereth Rhiw 2008 for Ennorwen

“So, which one of you is the husband? Or are both of you?” asked Thranduil. It was a question he had wanted to ask before the three glasses of wine, but one he was not about to ask without the aid of at least two.

“Neither,” answered Erestor simply.

“Well, what do you call each other, then?” Thranduil wondered.

“I call him Glorfindel, mostly. It then leads to reason he calls me Erestor.”

Thranduil was not appeased by this answer. “But what about when there are other people?”

“The same.”

“But... I mean, when you introduce him to someone you know that he does not; how do you do it?” pressed Thranduil.

“I do not think I follow,” Erestor apologized.

“What I mean is, you would say, ‘This is Glorfindel, my...’” Thranduil paused. “So what would you call him?”

“I would call him Glorfindel.”

Thranduil heaved a sigh, and was quite relieved when the other party in question joined them. “Glorfindel, I have been trying to determine how it is you would refer to one another, in regards to your married state.”

Glorfindel looked taken aback. “We never married.”

“But you are bound.”

“Yes,” confirmed Glorfindel.

Thranduil rubbed his forehead. “This is baffling.”

Glorfindel looked to Erestor for guidance. Erestor smirked. “The good king seems to be under the impression that we need some sort of title – like, husband or something.”

“Oh, that.” Glorfindel shrugged. “Marriage implies a husband. Husband implies there is a wife -- and can you just imagine the argument we would have over that one? We would be divorced within a week. No need to spoil something this good with something as silly as a marriage,” declared Glorfindel, and he stole a kiss from Erestor, who pulled him back for another.

“That makes no sense,” grumbled Thranduil.

“Makes perfect sense to us,” replied Erestor as he and Glorfindel grinned and rubbed their noses together.

“And we are the only ones it needs to make sense for,” added Glorfindel.


End file.
